Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to image processing techniques, and more precisely, to methods and systems for displaying image data in a computer system supporting multiple displays.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, more and more computer systems become capable of supporting multiple displays. For any computer system with at least two display devices, image data to be displayed on the two display devices can be rendered in an extension mode and a mirror mode. In the extension mode, the image data to be displayed are rendered separately for the two display devices. In the mirror mode, the image data to be displayed are rendered for one of the display devices and then scaled to be displayed by the other display device with the same rendering content. Conventionally, a computer system may only allow rendering the image data with the extension mode if the two display devices have different rendering content (i.e., different image data to be displayed on the two display devices) or rendering the image data with the mirror mode if the two display devices have the same rendering content. However, once the determination is made, the rendering mode for rendering the image data may be fixed and may not be automatically and dynamically changed.
Accordingly, there is demand for methods and systems for displaying image data in a computer system supporting multiple displays to solve the aforementioned problem.